Madison Woke Up Gay
by Kris6
Summary: Madison wakes up one morning and realizes that the 'Ellen Twins' had it right all along. Strong language and sexual contentsituations.
1. Madison Woke Up Gay!

Madison Woke Up Gay!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Pairing: M/A, M/S, M/K, S/A and M/Paula

Spoilers: None

Summary: Madison wakes up one morning and decides that the 'Ellen twins' had it right all along.

Warning: Lots of sex, although not in this chapter. Language and nudity.

Madison sits up in her bed and looks around at her bright, pink, princess-y room. She stretches and looks around, her eyes settling on the picture on her nightstand. With a frown, she looks closely and sees a smirking blonde boy smiling back at her.  
"Glen," she acknowledges the photo with distaste. "Boys are so gross," she muses to herself.  
Standing up, she daintily pulls on her boy-cut shorts that she wears to bed to keep them from riding up her ass. While passing by her mirror, she turns in both directions, staring at her curves.  
"Damn, I really am a fine piece of ass," she murmurs to herself. "Hey, that's it!" She exclaims, a small light bulb flickering over her head as an idea blossoms. "I am going to try being gay today! I am sure I can fine some sexy girl worthy enough to be my bitch," she smiles at her reflection with satisfaction.  
She goes back into her closet no pun intended to get dressed in her most revealing, sexilicious outfit. She is going to turn heads everywhere she goes and she will have her pick of the girl-loving litter today.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Madison pulls up into the school parking lot, she scours the schoolyard looking for fresh meat.  
"Hey baby. You looking all sexy for me today?" Glen asks as he sidles up to his girlfriend, all decked out in an obscenely short black leather skirt and a tight white black halter top...the bottom ripped to the point where it just covers the underside of her breasts. She had better hope it isn't cold in the classroom or the whole class with be at attention...along with some of her assets.  
Turning to sneer at the boy, Madison places her hands on her hips. "Sorry Glen, but we aren't working out. You are just too much man for me and I am looking for someone with a little less...penis," she responds before turning on her man-stomping stiletto heels with a flourish as she marches off to find her first lucky victim.  
Just as she turns her first corner, she runs into lucky contestant number one. "Hey Ashley," she greets the other brunette with a toothy grin.  
"Can I help you?" Ashley responds, suspicious of the decidedly weird behavior, but yummy eye-candy goodness, of the cheerleader before her.  
"I sure hope so," Madison responds with a feral look in her eye.


	2. Madison's Gay Morning

Chapter 2: Madison's Gay Morning  
"Um, Madison..." Ashley begins, trailing off when the other brunette grabs her by the hand and drags her away, obviously ignoring anything she may have to say. "Madison..." she tries again.  
The Hispanic hottie turns around and faces Ashley, a slightly peeved expression on her face. She puts a finger to the other girl's lips, effectively shutting her up. "Okay, now, seriously, less talking, more following because, Honey, whenever you open your mouth you become less sexable," she gripes with a saccharine tone to her voice.   
Ashley actually stays quiet. _Dominatrix Madison?...I'll take two._ She muses, staring at the other girl's ass cleavage being displayed, even turning her head to the side and leaning over to get a closer inspection. She finds herself at the entrance to the girl's bathroom. Madison opens the door and pulls the other girl in with her.  
"Okay, anyone in here better leave now unless they don't enjoy having all of their limbs!" Madison shouts.  
Several girls, including 'Peggy', the girl with an artificial (peg)leg, scurry out. 'Peggy' grumbles a "Bitch" as she exits.  
"What are you doing?" Ashley blurts as Madison advances on her.  
With a devilish smirk, Madison leans in close, pressing their bodies together as she reaches around and locks the door. She licks a trail up Ashley's jaw line to her ear. "I am going to have my way with you," she informs the other girl, biting her ear as she pulls away, making it clear that it is a fact, not a question.  
"But-" Ashley begins.  
Madison's mouth latches itself to Ashley's, ending whatever protest may escape the other girl. As she pulls away, allowing for them to catch their breaths, Madison smirks. "The only 'but' we need to worry about here is mine...and yours," she murmurs seductively, grabbing Ashley's ass with both hands and squeezing to emphasize her points.  
"Uh, um, ahhh," Ashley garbles as Madison begins to suck on her neck...and throat...and collarbone.  
Soon, Madison's hands are roaming up Ashley's shirt, her fingers running across the shorter girl's abs. "Tight," she mumbles against Ashley's throat, the double meaning not even trying to be hidden in that one enticing word.  
"You'd be surprised," Ashley finds herself able to respond, despite the erotic haze she's found herself in.  
"Let's see," Madison challenges as she pulls away and grabs Ashley around the waist and shoves her into a stall and into a sitting position. She straddles the shocked girl's lap and lets her hand travel up the other girl's thigh.  
By this point, Ashley's breath is a little less even than it was when she got to school this morning. She closes her eyes as the taller brunette drags her nails across the tender skin of her inner thigh. "Madison," she murmurs with desire.  
As her fingertips become slick with the small beads of sweat forming on the other girl's sensitive skin. "You sure are wet," she states suggestively as she runs her free hand through the other girl's curly locks.  
By now Ashley is absolutely panting with need. "Please," she begs, grasping on to Madison's bare side, lightly digging her nails in, and arching her back into the touch, trying to make a more...intimate contact.  
At this gesture, Madison pulls her more 'southern' hand away and grips on to Ashley's hair tightly and pulls back, causing the shorter girl to cry out. "No touching," she chastises roughly. "You understand?" She asks, as she begins to bring her hand back down.  
"Ye...Yes ma'am," Ashley replies, stuttering on the first word as the taller girl begins to tease the wet spot in her panties.  
Madison smiles at the response, her inner masochist doing a little dance pole-dancing, that is. She tugs on the other girl's hair once more for effect before untangling it from Ashley's hair and bringing it back under her shirt and cupping her right breast.  
"Good girl," Madison murmurs seductively as she plants a light kiss on the other girl's mouth, biting down on Ashley's lower lip, pouting out erotically. As she pulls away from the kiss, her fingers dive in.  
As Madison's fingers enter her, Ashley gasps in surprise and arousal and throws her head back, allowing it to connect with the tiled wall. But she is too turned on and ready to go to care about something as trite as a mild concussion. "Holy fuck!" She shouts, banging her head against the wall as Madison begins a fast tempo with her fingers. Her arms begin to wildly flail around in search of something to grip on to, knowing that, as per her experience (five seconds ago) Madison will stop if she grips on to her.  
Unable to find anything, she simply places the palms of her hands on the walls of the small bathroom stall. As she begins to reach her climax, Madison slows her pace to a near-stop. Ashley whimpers in response, her eyes clenched shut and her body taut with incomprehensible tension as she squirms under the other girl's hand, trying to relieve the mounting pressure writhing her core.  
"Beg for Madison," the taller brunette orders, referring to herself in the third person.  
"Pl...Please Madison. I really nee...need you," Ashley pants, a few tears slipping from the corners of her eyes in intense sexual frustration. "Oh, dear god, I fucking need you!" She shouts, struggling for release.  
With a wicked smile Madison puts poor Ashley out of her misery, thrusting in and out fast and hard until the shorter girl cries out and goes completely limp. Her arms fall off of the wall and her head flops down on Madison's shoulder as she lolls forward for something to brace her boneless body on.  
Madison shifts her body and she leans back and slowly rises, so as not to let the shorter girl fall. As soon as she removes her fingers and goes to leave the stall, Ashley summons the energy to reach out her hand and grasp the Latina by the wrist. "Why?" She asks simply, her voice scratchy and hoarse from yelling.  
Madison smirks. "I just woke up and was feeling a little gay," she replies, exiting the stall, unlocking the door and walking out, Ashley taking a few seconds to regain her composure and follow her.  
Outside the stall, Madison exits and encounters a lost looking blonde. "Hey Spencer," she smiles nicely.  
"Um, hi?" Spencer replies with a questioning tone to her response.  
"You know, we should hang out. Let's get together later," Madison states.  
"I...um...I guess so," Spencer replies.  
"Drop by my house after school and we can hang out. Paint each other's nails, do each other's hair and other **_girly_** things," she states suggestively.  
"Okay," Spencer replies sounding perplexed.  
Moments later, Ashley approaches her. "Hey," Ashley greets the blonde, still mildly disoriented.  
"Hey," Spencer responds before looking at the brunette, then she glances her way. "Fix your skirt Ashley, you look lie you just spent first period having sex," she states. Ashley does just that. "Hey, is that a hickey?" She asks, getting closer to the older girl's neck and touching the bruised flesh.  
Ashley bats the blonde's hand away. "Not now," she glares as she stomps off with her perpetually clueless friend trailing behind her.


	3. Madison's Gay After School Special

Chapter 3: Madison's Gay After-School Special  
Spencer is wondering for the tenth time today why she decided to actually come to Madison's house after school. I mean, it wasn't like she was busy or anything, but Madison had never been an alternative to hanging out with her best friend.  
_What was up with Ashley today anyways? After first period she was totally weird._ She wonders. Before she could take her musings any further, the front door to Madison's mansion, reminiscent of Ashley's ginormous house, opens up.  
"I got tired of waiting for you to ring the bell," Madison purrs as she leans her hand against the doorframe, sliding her hand up and down against the wooden surface.  
"Um, yeah. I was just...Are you feeling okay?" The poor blonde stammers as Ashley advances on her with a predatory glint in her eyes.  
"I am feeling much better now that you're here," Madison licks her lips as she looks the other girl up and down. "Let me give you the grand tour," she says as she grabs the other girl's hand in her own and pulls her into the house.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ten Minutes Later**  
"And finally, this is my favorite room of the house," Madison states as she opens up the sliding doors to reveal a large room with a regulation size pool table with navy blue felt.  
"Wow," Spencer declares in wonderment. Each room they visited had seemed more incredible than the last. She walks up to it and rolls the only remaining ball into one of the pockets. "Did you want to..." she trails off as she turns around to find the brunette directly in front of her. "...play?" She gulps, finishing her question.  
"You read my mind," Madison responds with a wicked grin as she runs her fingers along the side of the blonde's face.  
Spencer closes her eyes at the contact. Partially because of the gentle touch, partially because she's afraid Madison will turn on her and try to claw her eyes out if she opens them.  
"So Spencer, have you and Ashley fucked yet?" Madison asks casually.  
At this, Spencer's eyes pop open and she looks into the cheerleader's mischievous face. "What? I don't know-" she gets cut off by the other girl's hand working its way under her shirt.  
"Good," Madison smiles at the negative response. "Ashley's the only person that could get even more possessive over someone than me," she whispers into the blonde's ear.  
"Possessive?" Spencer asks as she feels the fingernails from both hands scraping up her abdomen, around her sides and over her back.  
"You better hold on Spence because I am getting ready to own you," Madison growls as she attacks the other girl's mouth and simultaneously digs her nails into the girl's back.  
Spencer gasps and arches her back into the cheerleader's body, wrapping an arm around her neck and grasping onto the side of the table with the other hand. Madison removes her nails from the younger girl's flesh and reaches back around to tug off the blonde's shirt.  
She reveals the smooth pale skin of Spencer's stomach and her, not surprisingly, white lace bra. Madison runs her nails along Spencer's ribcage, reveling in very moan, gasp and sigh escaping the younger girl's lips into her own mouth. Bringing her arms back around to her back, she drags her nails up her shoulders and under the clasp of her bra, fumbling for a moment as she undoes the only thing holding Spencer's breasts out of view. Pulling their bodies slightly apart, Madison completely removes the piece of fabric and flings it off into a corner.  
Then, she moves her hands down to Spencer's skirt, only to find the younger girl's hand there to stop her. Madison removes her mouth from Spencer's and pulls her head back to look into the smoky gray eyes of the girl before her.  
"What are you..." Madison trails off, confused for a moment.  
"You're the one that better prepare herself to get owned Maddy," Spencer breathes out in an uncharacteristically husky tone.  
The brunette is surprised when Spencer flips their positions so that she is now the one leaning against the pool table. Before she can say 'fuck me Spencer', her tight leather skirt is hitting the floor in a heap. Madison's hands are everywhere on the blonde: on her naked breasts, reveling in their softness, and on her bare back, moistening slightly on the small traces of blood from her damage earlier.  
The blonde is no better as she lifts Madison's top, revealing that the brunette decided to go braless today. She gently takes a hold of one of Madison's breasts as her fingers begin to run through her hair, pulling her head back so that she can suck on the petite brunette's pulse point, nipping at the sensitive flesh. She presses her thigh into Madison's rapidly moistening crotch.  
At this point, the cheerleader has had enough foreplay as she bangs her hands to the zipper in the back of Spencer's skirt and pulls it down slowly. The blonde's thigh drops slowly so that her own skirt could fall to the floor. Madison hastily removes her own underwear...a thong of course. She then pushes Spencer away enough so that she could go down her body and pull her panties off as well, leaving them both completely naked.  
Madison runs her fingers up Spencer's thighs and stomach, causing her insides to flutter at the touch. Madison kisses her way up to Spencer's stomach, letting her tongue dip into the blonde's bellybutton. Spencer moans loudly as she entangles her fingers into the brunette's hair.  
Madison continues her path of destruction as she leaves a trail of wet kisses before reaching Spencer's sternum. At this point she simply flicks out her tongue once more and licks a path up the blonde's sternum, up her neck and back to her mouth.  
Spencer, unable to prolong the contact anymore, takes a hold of the brunette and presses their bodies together once more. Both groan at the contact of bare flesh against bare flesh. Madison wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, pulling them closer together and backing up until they are laying across the pool table, their legs hanging off.  
As Spencer straddles Madison's left thigh, the brunette arches up, making the first real contact. Both almost scream at the feel of the other's girl's heat. Spencer moves her body slightly, adjusting to the pressure of Madison's thigh pressed against her clit. Madison pushes herself up slightly, aching for more contact.  
Then, Spencer begins to glide their bodies together, slowly at first. However, after a moment or so, they both begin to grind against one another frantically, both seeking release from their mounting desire. The sheen of sweat beginning to cover their bodies doesn't hurt either.  
"I...never...took...you for...a top," Madison gasps as they continue thrusting into one another's bodies sheen of sweat beginning to cover them also seems to decrease their body friction as well too., clawing at one another as they seek a way to increase contact as much as possible.  
"Shut up...so I can...ungh...fuck you," Spencer replies, her eyes clenched shut as they both begin to reach their climax. By now, both are absolutely covered in sweat and beads of perspiration drip down off of Spencer's face onto the table and the object of her lust right now.  
Soon, both begin to draw close to the end and their pace quickens as Madison wraps her unoccupied leg around Spencer's waist for leverage as she increases their contact even further. Madison lifts her head up off of the table into Spencer's neck as she struggles to keep pace, her arms over the blonde' shoulders and onto her back.  
Spencer's hand on the table used for hold her up, begins to slip as the sweat begins to really seep into the felt top of the table. Just as she thinks that she can't keep herself from collapsing any longer, they both finally hit their breaking point.  
Madison screams into Spencer's shoulder as she bites down into the girl's flesh and digs her nails into the girl's upper back and drawing them up into the back of her neck.  
At the same time, Spencer reaches her peak and throws her head back. "Ashley!" She calls out to no one in particular.  
"What?" Madison nearly cries out at the exclamation. She pushes at the younger girl, catching her off guard. Spencer falls back, their legs still tangled together causing her to hit her head on the side of the pool table before hitting the ground.  
She lands with and 'oomph'.  
After taking a moment to comprehend what just happened, a wide-eyed Madison slides off of the table, ignoring the body-shaped sweat spot on the table. She turns the blonde over and sees a nasty little cut on the unconscious blonde's head.  
"Oh fuck me," Madison reacts, not sure of what the hell she is going to do now.

I don't know if she has a pool table or not, but I thought it would fit well with the story.

So, what do you think of my MadSpen chapter? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! More to come.


	4. Madison's Gay Night Out part a

Chapter Four: Madison's Gay Night Out (part a)  
Spencer groans as she opens her eyes to find a very wide-eyed and very naked Madison looking down at her.  
"You threw me off the table," Spencer bitches as she sits up slightly, her body more than a little sore at the work out she put her body through this afternoon.  
"You screamed a name that most definitely wasn't mine," Madison bitches back at the blonde laying on her floor.  
"I did?" Spencer asks, trying to remember what she shouted through the haze of an intense orgasm ripping through her.  
"The name Ashley ring a bell?" Madison asks, tilting her head to the side, wondering if the blonde suffered any brain damage from the hit she took.  
"You're kidding," the younger girl's eyes widen at the information. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes while shaking her head.  
Madison waves it off. "Whatever, sorry about the whole 'concussion' thing," she apologizes herself. "Let me make it up to you," she offers suddenly.  
"I don't know Madison, my body is really kind of sore right now. Besides, I don't think I could take another round like that," Spencer begins to decline tentatively.  
"I know, I **_was_** pretty amazing, wasn't I?" She asks rhetorically, very full of herself at this point.  
"**_You_**?" Spencer laughs incredulously. "**_I_** was the one doing all of the work," she points out.  
Madison turns and sneers. "Bitch!" She exclaims.  
"Bitch!" Spencer replies just as disdainfully.  
After a moment of staring each other down, Madison lets up. "I didn't mean by fucking again because, seriously, I am going to have enough trouble walking for the next two days as it is," she goes on, ignoring Spencer's smug expression. "I meant, let me take you out tonight, we can hit the club and just, unwind," she explains suggestively.  
"Okay," Spencer relents reluctantly after a moment of deliberation.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Club**  
"You know, this isn't as horrible as I thought it would be," Spencer tells the brunette as she leans over into her ear before taking another sip of her non-alcoholic beverage.  
"I am actually having a decent time hanging out with you. Hey, who's that hot bitch?" Madison asks as she diverts her attention away from the girl beside her.  
Spencer rolls her eyes and follows where the brunette is looking. "Oh shit!" She exclaims, sinking down in her seat and trying to hide her face.  
"What is your fucking problem? Did that concussion destroy some of your 'normal brain' cells and replace them with 'total spaz' cells?" She asks at the blonde girl's odd behavior.  
Spencer glares at the cheerleader. "No, I just had kind of a date with her and it didn't go well. I haven't spoken to her since," she explains, still trying to not get recognized.  
"Well, you can keep not speaking to her, but I am so going over there to talk to that fine piece of ass," Madison responds as she stands up and prepares to walk off.  
"I thought we were going to hang out because you felt guilty about throwing me off of the table and making me bleed from the head," Spencer whines, trying to guilt trip the older girl into not leaving her alone.  
"I did, but now I'm over it and I am going to get me a piece of that over there," Madison responds and Spencer unleashes her patented 'puppy dog pout' on the brunette, causing the cheerleader to roll her eyes. "Please, I saw Ashley come in here about twenty minutes ago, you can go hang with her," she throws in, nodding her head in the direction of the other brunette.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Spencer asks with surprise as she looks over to see her best friend looking somewhat lonely tonight.  
"Because I knew you would do to me what I am about to do to you," she explains as she walks off to the bar where the blonde girl is sitting and waiting for a drink.  
"Hi, I'm Madison," she introduces herself as she takes a seat next to the blonde.  
The other girl turns and smiles seductively at the hot girl beside her. "Kelly," she responds, offering her hand.  
Madison takes it and they shake gently. "Pleasure to meet you," she purrs.  
"'Pleasure' is definitely the word that comes to mind," Kelly responds, looking the brunette up and down hungrily.  
On the other side of the club, Spencer is gingerly seating herself next to her best friend. "Hey," she greets the girl.  
"Hey yourself," Ashley replies, shocked to see the other girl here alone. "What are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Hanging with my best friend," Spencer replies with a sardonic smile.  
"No, I mean here at the club, alone," Ashley clarifies, gently shoving her friend in the side, causing the younger girl to wince in pain. "Are you okay?" She asks, moving the collar of the blonde's shirt away slightly to reveal an angry bruise on her shoulder. "Is that a bite mark?" She asks with surprise.  
"Depends, is that a hickey?" Spencer counters, repeating her question from earlier as she indicates the smaller bruise on her friend's neck.  
They both look at one another before everything fits into place and their eyes widen as they simultaneously exclaim, "Madison!" Both girls look over to the bar where Madison and Kelly seem to really be hitting it off.


	5. Madison's Gay Night Out part b

Chapter Four: Madison's Gay Night Out (part b)  
"I think you and I should go somewhere," Kelly tells the brunette girl beside her.  
"Lead the way," Madison replies, offering her hand to the blonde.  
Kelly stands up and takes the offered hand and helps the other girl off of her stool as they head out to Kelly's convertible. Silently, they get into the car and drive off, no words being needed for what they are about to do.  
Staring at the profile of the striking blonde, Madison can feel her body hum with excitement and anticipation. She stares at the curves of the other girl and the play of her muscles as she drives down the highway. Unable to go any longer without contact, Madison slides her hand across the seat and rests it on the other girl's thigh.  
Kelly jumps at the sudden touch as she looks over in time for Madison to crush their lips together. Startled, Kelly momentarily loses control of the car, the vehicle swerving to the left. They move apart and Kelly pulls over to the side of the highway and turns off the lights. Madison then straddles the driver's waist as she begins to attack Kelly's mouth with her lips and tongue and teeth.  
Kelly wraps her arms tightly around Madison's tiny waist. "Backseat," she orders, her voice husky with arousal. They maneuver themselves into the back of the car, Kelly letting the top down to make it a little easier to do so.  
Impatiently, the blonde reaches up under Madison's skirt to find that the smaller girl went commando. "Waiting for me?" Kelly asks suggestively at the find.  
"Feels like I'm the one that's waiting here," Madison glares at the blonde, waiting for her to get on with it. That being said, Kelly smirks and dips her head down between the brunette's legs.  
Due to the small confines of the backseat, Madison stretches one leg up over the back of the leather passenger side seat to allow for easier access. Kelly plants a neatly manicured hand over the other girl's tanned thighs to help hold her legs apart as she moves her head down ever so slowly, taunting the brunette.  
Kelly flicks out her tongue and teases the cheerleader's outer lips, causing Madison to gasp. With a smile, the blonde tightens her hold on the other girl's thighs and lets her tongue slide into her wet center. Madison's hand finds its way into Kelly's silky locks so that she can get a decent grip as she starts moving the blonde's head.  
Kelly, for her part, is happy to comply as she starts to lick the brunette's soaking pussy, her head being moved where the other girl is most sensitive. She finds herself being intoxicated by the smell of the younger girl as she begins to furiously lap at her juices, unable to get enough of her taste and the sound of her moans and cries out at whatever deity is listening in Spanish.  
Looking down, Madison feels herself nearly go over the edge at seeing the figure of a head moving under her skirt. She watches as the movements of the other girl's head coincides with each new wave of pleasure overcoming her.  
Kelly, enraptured in her own right, is just on cloud nine as she feels the other girl's muscles tighten and relax with each passing of her tongue over her clit. She begins to suck on the slick little nub and Madison tightens her hold in the blonde's hair as she feels herself about to go over the edge.  
Kelly slows her pace as she tries to prolong the other girl's climax, causing Madison to whimper for release. Taking pity, the blonde bites down gently on her clit to send her over, causing Madison to scream out her orgasm as she drives Kelly's head further into her pussy.  
The blonde removes her tongue and replaces it with her middle and index fingers as she moves up the brunette's body. As she continues to finger the cheerleader, she kisses her on the mouth. Madison sighs into the kiss, arching her back into Kelly's touch and reveling in the taste of herself on the other girl's lips.  
However, before they can switch their positions, a bright light shines down on them from above.  
Madison opens her eyes first, looking up into the beam of light and Kelly turns around, slowly removing her hand.  
"May I ask what the two of you think you are doing out here?" Questions a police officer as he moves the flashlight from their eyes.  
"Enjoying the scenery?" Kelly replies, though it is more of question than anything else.  
The police officer sighs. "I'm afraid we'll have to bring you both in for public indecency and reckless endangerment," the other officer informs them before beginning to read them their Miranda rights.  
"Reckless endangerment?" Madison questions, wondering how fucking in the backseat of a car is reckless endangerment.  
"You two were parked on the side of the road without any hazard lights on. Someone could have crashed into you," he informs the duo. "Now, um, get yourselves together and we'll bring you in," he says, looking away and blushing furiously.  
Kelly fully removes her hand from between the brunette's legs as she leans into her ear. "You still owe me," she informs the younger girl before they remove themselves from the back of the convertible and are escorted to the back of the patrol car.

Cops ruin everything don't they!


	6. Madison's Gay Night Out part c

Chapter Four: Madison's Gay Night Out (part c)  
**Back At the Club**  
Spencer and Ashley share a worried glance as they see the two head towards the exit. If Madison's libido is any indication, they know that both girl's are going to be in for a rough night. However, when they come to their senses and realize who they are with, they seem to stop worrying about Kelly and Madison's sex life.  
"So, you and Madison huh?" Ashley asks, wagging her eyebrows suggestively, unable to shake the dirty thoughts swimming around in her hormonal head.  
"Um, yeah. It was all pretty unexpected," Spencer admits chuckling and blushing slightly at her afternoon activities. "You too?" She inquires although she already knows the answer.  
"Uh huh. It came out of nowhere," Ashley shakes her head as she tries to make sense of her morning session with the cheerleader. "Hey, what happened to your head?" She asks as she notices the bandage above the younger girl's right eye.  
Blushing even deeper, Spencer sinks slowly down into her seat. "I fell off of the pool table after we finished having sex...entirely my fault," she tells the other girl remembering **_why_** she went flying off of the table.  
"Real smooth Spence," Ashley chuckles. "What did you do to send you off of the table like that?" She inquires innocently.  
Spencer feels oddly bold as she looks into the eyes of her best friend. "I called out your name when I came and Madison threw me off," she admits much to Ashley's surprise.  
"Oh," is all the brunette is able to articulate at the admission.  
"Yeah," Spencer bites her lower lip as she stares at the luscious lips of her dark-haired friend. "When I was having sex with Madison...I was thinking about you," she tells the other girl.  
"Really?" Ashley asks with barely veiled hope and Spencer nods her head and smiles shyly. "Me too," she grins at the blonde.  
They sit and stare hungrily at one another before either is able to verbalize what they both are thinking. "So," Spencer begins. "Did you maybe want to get out of here and...hang out?" She asks, suggesting more than just movies and pizza in the near future. _Unless it's porn and we're eating the pizza off of each others-_  
"I'd say you have yourself a plan," Ashley responds, inadvertently cutting off the blonde's dirty thoughts. She takes Spencer's hand in her own and they head towards the exit.  
However, before they reach the exit, they decide that what they really want to do can't wait any longer and they detour to a utility closet by the door. Spencer pulls Ashley in after her and they shut the door giggling in the dark.  
After taking a brief moment to orient themselves to the darkness, Spencer's hands find their place in the shorter girl's hair as they both move in to share their first kiss. Ashley grins as she moves her hands around Spencer's waist as they come together. Their lips crash together in a kiss that ties all of their previously harnessed desire into this one moment of pure impassioned bliss. Their dark atmosphere facilitates things as they begin to **_really _**heat up.  
As Ashley begins to tug impatiently on the blonde's top, Spencer begins to push her up against a nearby wall. "Ow," the brunette grunts as she presses her body up against the taller girl and pulls her mouth away from her hungry lips.  
"What's wrong?" Spencer asks as she struggles to catch her breath and not be too frustrated at the interruption.  
"There's a broom handle digging into my back," Ashley gripes.  
"Easily remedied," Spencer grins as she places her hands on the brunette's hips and maneuvers them over to the wall perpendicular to the one they were just at, right next to the door. Once removed from the offending object, they resume their heated up make-out session against the wall.  
This time, however, their actions are more tentative as they take their time to actually explore the other's mouth. They take in the feel of the other's warm tongue and fell of it moving against the inside of their mouths. They begin t memorize the ridges in the roof of the other girl's mouth and find themselves getting lost in one another and the way they taste. So sweet. After a moment, they are forced to pull apart due to oxygen deprivation. They stare at one another, panting. This is really, finally going to happen.  
Spencer is the first to break eye contact as she looks down between them and runs her fingers across her best friend's abs. Ashley closes her eyes as a chill runs through her at the welcome touch of the other girl. Slowly Spencer allows her hands to reach around behind the other girl to unzip the back of her skirt, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.  
At the sudden loss of clothing, Ashley's eyes open wide and Spencer's eyes rise back up to meet her gaze meaningfully. "I want...I **_need_** to taste you Ash," she informs the brunette earnestly.  
"Spencer, I-" Ashley begins only to be cut off by the blonde's finger at her lips.  
"Please," the younger girl pleads, her eyes sparkling with absolute desire. Ashley smiles softly and runs her fingers through the other girl's soft hair. With a last kiss, Spencer begins her descent on the object of her lust.  
Ashley is only able to take in the sensations and moan and sigh as the taller girl begins to place soft kisses on her jaw, on her throat and on her collarbone. Soon, Spencer is kneeling down and staring at her friend's tight stomach. Once again she runs her fingers over it and watches in amazement as the muscles respond to her feather-light touches.  
She then allows her fingers to drift apart and trail down Ashley's sides, pulling her panties down to join the discarded skirt. Spencer smiles as she feels the shiver run through the brunette's body. She looks up at the older girl's face and sees eyes tightly clenched shut and the erratic rise and fall of her chest as she struggles o breath.  
With a warm smile, Spencer runs her hands back up the outside of Ashley's naked thighs. The shorter girl moans as she places a hand in the kneeling girl's hair to ensure that this is, in fact, not one of her many late-night fantasies. Finally, the blonde draws her head into the apex of the older girl's thighs, becoming intoxicated by the scent of her arousal.  
At long last, her mouth makes contact and Ashley moans. Encouraged by the sounds, Spencer tentatively flicks her tongue out and begins to explore and taste the older girl. She begins to move her tongue along the walls of Ashley's pussy and over her throbbing clit.  
It doesn't take long for her to become lost in her meanderings and she doesn't seem to notice the erotic agony her best friend is in. Ashley squirms under the feel of the younger girl's velvety tongue inside her. She tightens her grip in the younger girl's blonde locks, her other hand seeking out one of the metal shelves next to her so as not to hurt the one bringing her so much pleasure. As her breathing becomes increasingly labored, Ashley brings her left leg up and wraps it over the blonde's shoulder to prevent herself from falling over.  
All the while, Spencer continues to rub her tongue over Ashley's most sensitive spot over and over again, unconsciously kneading the older girl's ass with her hands. Both girl's doing everything possible to bring themselves closer into the other. Ashley begins to buck her hips into the blonde's mouth and Spencer increases her speed. Both of their movements quicken to keep up with one another.  
"Spencer, please," Ashley gasps as she feels herself reaching her climax at an alarming rate. She pushes the blonde's face deeper between her thighs and Spencer places all of her energy into massaging Ashley's throbbing clit with her tongue. Sounds of her licking and sucking the other girl echoing into the room along with the gasps and moans of the writhing girl above her.  
After an eternity of working the sensitive bundle of nerves, they seem to explode, sending a chain reaction through the brunette's body, stopping once they reach the brain. "Spencer!" Ashley cries out as she shakes and shudders her orgasms before leaning heavily against the wall. She experiences small tremors every time Spencer's tongue passes over her clit as she laps at the older girl's juices.  
Spencer slows her pace as Ashley finally stops wracking with the last waves of her orgasm and she lifts her head lazily from its position to look up at the brunette. The older girl lets her head drop to see the blonde smiling back up at her. She fondly begins to stroke her hair.  
"I love you Spencer," Ashley whispers hoarsely, but sincerely as she continues to run her finger's through the blonde locks.  
Still on her knees, Spencer smiles back warmly and she goes to reply. However, before she gets the chance, the door beside them swings open to reveal a wide-eyed Aiden.  
"I...Um...Sorry, I heard yelling and...oh god," Aiden blushes, trying not to be too obvious about staring at them.  
Regaining control of her sense, Ashley scowls at the boy. "Ugh, get out," she growls as she closes the door on the horny adolescent.  
Spencer is only able to chuckle as she rests her head wearily on the brunette's stomach. "Boys sure know how to ruin the perfect moment," she comments to no one in particular.  
Ashley smiles mischievously. "I think this conversation would be better if continued in my house...in my room...in my bed," she leads, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
"I think you have yourself a plan," Spencer agrees as she stands up. Ashley moves to follow her. "After you get dressed of course," she throws in to the half naked brunette with a smirk.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Car**  
"What?" Spencer asks good naturedly as she sees the brunette glance over at her for the tenth time since they left the club.  
Ashley just shakes her head and smiles. "There are just so many things that I want to do to you that I have no idea where to start," she responds, grinning lasciviously at her passenger.  
"Tell me some of them and maybe I can help you pick a starting point," Spencer replies gamely.  
"Oh would you?" The brunette responds with exaggerated humility. The younger girl chuckles and nods her head, willing to play along. "Okay. Well, I figured that first we could...Fuck!" Ashley exclaims as she begins to slow the car.  
"I guess that's a start," Spencer responds, frowning as the car begins to slow. "What are you...Fuck!" She grumbles as she sees the flashing red and blue lights of a squad car.  
The officer knocks on Ashley's window and she rolls it down hesitantly. "Do you know how fast you were going young lady?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow at the two.  
"Not fast enough if I couldn't outrun you Porky," she mumbles in reference to his weight.  
The cop turns beet red as his partner exits the squad car as well. "I need you to step out of the car," he orders Ashley.  
The brunette sighs. "Look, we are two blocks from my house. Just, let us go with a warning or whatever and you can get doughnuts on me," she offers none to compassionately.  
"Ashley!" Spencer whispers harshly to the older girl.  
"That's it! Both of you out of the car! We're taking you two in," he informs the girls as he pulls out the handcuffs.  
They groan and Ashley looks over at the blonde with a smirk. "Do you think he'll let us keep the cuffs?" She asks with a grin.  
Spencer smiles despite herself. "You owe me," she shakes her head as they get out of the car.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ashley grins.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Police Station**  
After being booked, both girls are being led to a holding cell in one of the deepest, darkest corners of the LAPD.  
Their escort turns to the two current occupants of the cell and smiles. "Here's a couple new girls to keep you two company," he tells them before turning to his two charges. "Enjoy your night ladies," he grins before closing and locking the door on them.  
Spencer and Ashley turn around to see their roomies for the night. All four occupants allow their eyes to widen in disbelief. "You've got to be shitting me!" Ashley exclaims as she and Spencer find themselves face to face with Madison and Kelly.


	7. Madison's Gay Jailhouse Romp

This chapter contains a very hot orgy…not for the faint of heart.

Chapter Five: Madison's Gay Jailhouse Romp  
The four of them just sit there and stare at the other occupants in the room. "So," Kelly begins easily. "What's new?" She asks the two new arrivals into the cell.  
Both girls look at one another guiltily and blush. Madison quirks an eyebrow at their behavior before smirking slightly. "You guys totally had sex!" She calls them out, proud at her deductive reasoning.  
"Yeah, it seems to be going around today," Ashley replies pointedly at the other brunette.  
Madison nods at the statement. "Definitely...but I don't seem to recall either of you complaining," she notes, causing both of them to blush and Kelly to look on with amusement.  
Spencer clears her throat uncomfortably. "Are we really stuck here for the night...together?" She asks, spitting the last word out in horror.  
"No Spencerella. This is a dream and, when you wake up, you will go back to being a perfectly normal straight girl," Kelly snarks back with a roll of her eyes.  
"I'm **_not _**straight," Spencer informs the evil blonde petulantly.  
"She really isn't," both brunette's confirm before they look at one another in shock at being on the same wavelength.  
Kelly raises both of her eyebrows. "She isn't normal either if what Madison told me earlier is true," she replies as Spencer turns deep red before going to sit on one of the bunks far from Kelly and Madison. "Why Spencer, you were holding out me!" Kelly exclaims, taking the shorter blonde's silence as confirmation at her inner dirty dominatrix.  
"No...I just wasn't interested," Spencer shoots back as Ashley smirks at the evil blonde before sitting next to her girlfriend/sex toy.  
"Right," Kelly replies, not falling for it. "So, what do we do to pass the time?" She asks the other three occupants.  
They all pause to think about that for a moment before a light bulb goes off above Madison's head. "We could all have sex!" She exclaims with a bright smile.  
"I'm in," Kelly states as she raises her hand enthusiastically before leering at the other blonde.  
"I'm **_not_** having an orgy in a jail cell," Spencer protests vehemently as she crosses her arms across her chest.  
"Are you saying that you would have an orgy elsewhere?" Kelly inquires as the other blonde blushes once again, but doesn't reply. "It isn't like you have anywhere to be," she rolls her eyes.  
"Well, this is pretty fuck-tastic," Ashley grumbles before throwing her arms in the air. "You know what, after the day I had...sure, I'm in too," she agrees after a moment.  
"Unbelievable," Spencer mumbles as finds six eyes staring at her expectantly. "Fine, whatever, why not," she reluctantly agrees, rolling her eyes. "We've all practically slept together anyways," she murmurs to herself.  
After that is all settled, they just sit there: Spencer and Ashley on one bunk facing Madison and Kelly on the opposite bunk. None of them really know where they should be starting.  
"Ugh, whatever," Kelly grunts as she stands up and begins to pull her shirt over her head. Before it can get all of the way off, however, she finds two hands covering her own and removing them from her shirt. The hands pull the shirt off all of the way and Kelly finds herself looking into Spencer's face with mild surprise. "I didn't think you had it in-" Kelly is cut off by the shorter blonde's mouth on her own to shut off whatever snide comment was about to pass. The taller blonde lets her hands travel to Spencer's stomach and up under her shirt.  
No longer content to just watch, a jealous Ashley rises up and approaches the two. She brushes Spencer's hair to the side and begins to kiss her neck and runs her hands down Spencer's neck, over her stomach and allows them to rest on top of Kelly's hands. Ashley and Kelly make brief eye contact before Ashley lets her hands continue down so that she could begin to unbutton the shorter blonde's jeans.  
Meanwhile, Madison is watching the scene before her with a lustful smile as she leans back slightly and trails her fingers up her thighs. As the other three begin to slowly strip one another down, Madison continues to grope herself, happy to be able to witness what she is...but not quite ready to join in.  
Spencer pulls her mouth off of Kelly's and cranes her head around to plant one on the brunette's lips briefly. Then, she looks between them and smiles slightly. "Now, you two, kiss and make up," she says, just barely above a whisper.  
The other two glance at one another, already beginning to feel the cloud of arousal setting itself into their cell. They move their heads close to one another as they feel Spencer remove herself from between their bodies as their lips meet. Spencer completely removes her pants that Ashley had started to undo as she watches the aforementioned brunette feeling up a topless Kelly.  
Noticing one of their party missing, Spencer turns to find Madison with her back against the wall watching her with a hand on her breast and one between her legs, working itself slowly in random patterns. The blonde saunters over and climbs onto the bed as she leans in and bites gently on Madison's lower lip, tugging gently before releasing.  
"What are you doing all the way over here?" The blonde asks as she glances over to see Ashley removing the other blonde's black bra.  
"I like to watch," Madison grins as Spencer places her hand over the one between the brunette's thighs and presses down firmly.  
When the dark haired girl moans and arches her back, Spencer pulls her hand away. "Feel free to join in anytime," Spencer says with a suggestive wink as she climbs off of the bed and back to the others.  
Ashley pulls her mouth from Kelly's neck and reaches around to pull the other blonde in. Spencer kisses the brunette firmly on the mouth as Kelly remains deliciously sandwiched between the two, feeling one of their hands work its way into the front of her skirt.  
As if choreographed, the three of them pull apart. Kelly bends down to pull down Ashley's skirt and panties as the brunette tugs Spencer's shirt up over her head. The taller blonde runs her hands over the tanned thighs before her and sees how wet the younger girl still is.  
Kelly stands back up slowly so as not to cause a three-way concussion. She then turns to face the other blonde as begins to unhook her bra when Spencer lifts her hands up and begins to massage Kelly's naked breasts. She feels the taller girl's nipples harden in her palms and feels her moans reverberate through her own body.  
Never to be shown up, Ashley puts her arms around Kelly and rests her hands on the older girl's tight stomach and allows her hands to trail down. She begins to nip at her shoulder and drops Kelly's skirt to the ground, leaving the tall blonde completely naked. Spencer pulls away slightly and she drops her own underwear, the last article of clothing between the three of them.  
Spencer turns her attention back to Ashley with a grin as she puts her mouth up to her ear. "It's my turn now," she whispers as she begins to urge the brunette to the floor.  
Kelly sees the other blonde whispering something to Ashley, so she turns around to the absentee orgy-mate and finds her fondling herself on the bunk. "Join the fun," she tells the other brunette.  
"I will," Madison promises cryptically as she feels Kelly's hands on her thighs. The blonde then leans in and kisses her hard on the mouth as she pulls at Madison's skirt. It is only fair that the brunette be naked along with the rest of them after all. In the background, someone moans and Madison pulls away. "I think that's your cue," she smirks as she pushes Kelly back into the fray.  
Meanwhile, Spencer has Ashley laying on her back on the cold concrete floor as she places a leg on either side of her waist and presses their mouths together firmly. Ashley's hands are on the other girl's hips as Spencer feels herself pushing her body into the older girl's. The brunette pulls her head back slightly to break contact and sees two curious orbs looking down at her. Ashley loses her train of thought for a moment at the sight of the girl hovering above her before the wet warmth pressing into her stomach reminds her what she was going to say.  
"I want you to straddle my face," Ashley says to the blonde on top of her.  
Spencer smiles slightly and leans back down and kisses her slowly on the mouth. "Okay," she whispers in response as she then moves her body up Ashley's and plants a leg on each side of her head.  
Ashley's hands, still on Spencer's waist, pulls the girl's hips down as she lifts her head up to meet the space between the taller girl's legs. She moves her hands to Spencer's ass as she flicks her tongue out and allows it to penetrate the outer folds of the blonde's pussy, causing her to moan.  
In the back of her consciousness, Ashley hears the bed squeak as Kelly stands up. Then, she feels Kelly spreading her legs and lifting her hips up off of the ground. She allows her legs to rest on her shoulders as the other blonde's mouth closes in on her own pussy. She releases a guttural growl of approval seeing as how moaning is not really possible for her occupied mouth.  
Madison watches from her perch as Spencer and Ashley get eaten out with vigor. Her hand begins to pump furiously against her own sex as she still feels herself getting wetter and wetter at the hot, sweaty sight before her. Madison moans as she watches Spencer begin to ride Ashley's face as the pace of her oral ministrations quicken as her own arousal begins to peak.  
Spencer is becoming absolutely restless at her increasing arousal. She begins to thrust her hips into Ashley's mouth in time with the stroke of her tongue between her lips. "Ungh...Don't stop," she pleads in between her grunts of approval.  
Ashley, for her part, is in agony as she can feel herself approaching the edge, but unwilling to break contact with the other girl's pussy. All she wants is to scream at the feeling of the skilled and experienced muscle working itself against her clit as of this moment. All she can do is tangle her right hand into the other blonde's hair and push her head further between her legs.  
Madison is about to go over the edge herself so, she stops her manual thrusting and slowly stands up to approach the three on the floor. She presses her body firmly and completely against the older blonde's back and reaches her hand around into the pool of arousal between Kelly's thighs. The blonde moans as Madison's fingers enter her.  
The short brunette begins to rub her pussy against Kelly's back as she works her own fingers in and out of the aforementioned blonde's pussy and her thumb works her clit. Kelly moans from between Ashley's legs, causing Ashley to buck her hips into her mouth at the sensation.  
It all creates something of a chain reaction. Once Ashley bucks her hips, she is practically thrown over the edge into her orgasm as she presses her tongue hard onto Spencer's clit. Spencer then reaches her own peak as she cries out the correct name as she shudders against the older girl's mouth.  
Kelly then allows herself to succumb to the speed and feel of the hand between her legs, the sensation of the other brunette's wetness gliding across her back only adds to her arousal as she, too, gives in to her long-awaited orgasm.  
Her trembling sends shockwaves through the cheerleader's body as well. Madison wraps an arm around the blonde's waist as she cums hard against the other girl's tight body.  
All four of them are completely spent. Madison keeps her body firmly pressed against Kelly's back...even as the tall blonde leans her body forward to rest her head on Ashley's tight stomach. Spencer rolls off of the brunette's face and onto her back as she moves down so that she is shoulder-to-shoulder with her girl friend. They look over at one another and smile shyly.  
Spencer leans over and kisses Ashley sweetly, tasting herself on the older girl's lips. "I love you too," she whispers as she finally gets to tell the girl what she had meant to before Aiden walked in earlier.  
"Okay. You guys made..." a voice trails off as they witness a post-orgy snuggling.  
"Oh my god!" Someone exclaims, drawing Spencer's immediate and frightened attention to the owner of that voice.  
Spencer's eyes widen to comical proportions as she struggles for something to say. "Hey Mom," is the most clever thing can come up with as a horrified Paula stares at the scene of the four of them together.


	8. Madison's Gay Hospital Visit

**Warning!**: Contains sex between an adult and a minor…the adult being Paula.

Chapter Six: Madison's Gay Hospital Visit  
"You're grounded," is Paula's lackluster and stunned response to the horror that she witnessed at the police department. She and the cop walked off a little ways to give the girls some space to get dressed.   
Once that was all over and done with, Paula took Spencer and Ashley. She dropped the brunette off at her house and she and Spencer drove home in silence.  
The next few days showed that Paula was barely able to look at her only daughter anymore. She would slide pamphlets under the teen's bedroom door, mostly of the likes as 'Heterosexuals Against Gays (HAG)', 'Right-Wing, Right Way' and 'Christians Against Lesbian Orgies (CALO)'. Aside from that, on Christmas two days later, she gave Spencer a spankin' new Bible, with all passages relating to the evils of sex and homosexuality.  
Poor Spencer had her cell taken away and, since school was out for the next week and a half, she had no way of seeing the brunette. This all left for both girls having a miserable time.  
As far as Kelly is concerned, well, her older brother posted bail. She and Madison met atleast once a day and she was just fine with it being just about the sex. After all, that's what it's all about.  
Madison. Dear, bitchy, whorish Madison. She has spent the last few days pimping herself out to half the female population in Los Angeles (the hot half, not just the gay half). By December 30, she had more notches on her bedpost than Hugh Hefner and Courtney Love combined.  
However, it was December 31 that would change the M.W.U.G. universe forever.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Madison and her current sex toy were having sex in her bathroom at home. Then, while Madison was attempting a maneuver she had seen in a porno, her foot slipped off of the bathroom counter. This, in effect, caused her other foot to slip off of the toilet seat and twist back. She fell forward and hit her head on the side of the bathtub, instantly blacking out. The girl she was with called 911 and got dressed.  
Several hours later, Madison awoke with a slitting headache. She opens her eyes slowly and finds a stern Paula checking her vital signs and recording them on her chart.  
Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Madison feels that she has to explain herself. "Dr. Carlin, I-"  
"You suffered a severe head trauma and a sprained ankle. Honestly, I don't want to know what you were doing in that bathroom, but you are lucky to be alive," the good doctor informs the teen, ignoring anything the other girl may have to say. "We are going to do a few tests to check for brain damage. If they check out, then you will be discharged by tonight," she tells her, closing up her notes and walking out of the room.  
Madison is left feeling confused and very dejected.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dr. Carlin's Office- That Night**  
Paula is sitting at her desk, going over some last minute patient files before she heads home for the night. Suddenly, there is a tentative knock on the door, causing her to look up, almost grateful for any interruption. "Come in," she says loud enough for whoever it is to hear.  
Madison limps in, wearing some clothes that had been dropped off for her earlier. "Can I help you?" Paula asks at the one interruption that she was not willing to welcome.  
"I just wanted to thank you for today," the girl says, feeling somewhat obligated to do so. "And, I want to apologise for what you saw-"  
"Save it Madison. I do't want to know what you **_or_** Ashley did to my daughter. Spencer would never do **_that_**," she spits out in disgust at what had obviously taken place between the four teenage girls.  
"Spencer **_did_** do that...and willingly too, might I add," the brunette points out as she feels some anger building up inside at the patronizing tone of the older woman.  
Paula scoffs. "What the four of you did was wrong," she states with an air of superiority.  
The brunette cocks her head to the side as she moves over to the desk as seductively as she can manage with a sprained ankle. "You mean to tell me that you **_never_** experimented?" She asks curiously.  
"No, never. I never even considered such a thing," Paula shakes her head at the absurd question.  
Madison sits down on the desk facing the blonde doctor, her legs hanging over the edge as she moves her face close. "Never?" She asks quietly.  
Paula gulps audibly at the proximity of the cheerleader. "No, never," she shakily replies.  
"I don't believe you," Madison states. "You know, for someone pushing forty, you are pretty damn good looking. I know where Spencer gets it from now," she murmurs as she inches her face even closer. Paula closes her eyes as Madison closes the distance between the two of them, their lips meeting briefly before she pulls away. "There, that wasn't the **_Hell_** you imagined it to be, now was it?" She asks rhetorically at the expression on the older woman's face.  
"No, I suppose not," Paula aquiesces, her eyes still closed and her face still leaning forward.  
With a smirk, Madison pushes forward once more. This time their kiss is more passionate than one would even imagine the blonde doctor being capable of. The brunette moves so that she is straddling the doctor's waist in her chair as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair. Paula wraps her arms around Madison's waist as they pull themselves towards one another, moaning into each other's mouths.  
Paula brings her hands down and moves them up the back of the teen's shirt, feeling her soft, bare skin underneath her hands before bringing her right hand around to cup one of the brunette's small supple breasts. They pull their mouths apart, gasping for air. Madison looks down into the doctor's eyes briefly before the blonde leans her head down and begins to nip and suck on her neck.  
Madison throws her head back and moans at the sensation combination of Spencer's mom sucking on her throat and massaging her breast. She brings her head forward again and lets her hands fall down between them, untying the drawstring of the older woman's pants. At the move, Paula slowly stands up, bringing Madison, who has wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist, with her. She sets Madison down atop the desk. The brunette pushes the bottoms to the doctor's scrubs to the ground along with her underwear and then proceeds to run her hands along the older woman's stomach and back before Paula lays herself across the teen, pushing her to her back.  
Paula trails her hand up the brunette's thighs and under her skirt, hesitating for only a moment before pushing two fingers into the girl. Madison moans and pulls the older woman closer. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Paula begins to build up her speed. Madison grabs her by her bare ass and pulls the blonde into the action as Paula's pussy presses against the back of her own hand.  
Once secure in the knowledge that the older woman is into it as well, Madison allows a hand to run through the blonde's hair while the other keeps itself wrapped around her upper body to keep contact.  
As the sole hand between them keeps pumping in and out of the brunette, Paula feels the rhythm of the back of her hand driving her closer to an orgasm than she's been in years. Their panting becomes completely erractic as they continue to keep their mouths locked together, their tongues entwining more and more furiously as they come closer to their peak.  
Madison is the first to come, followed closely by Paula, who is sent over by the shuddering of the younger girl's orgasm, both crying out each other's name at the release. She drops her head into the crook of the teen's neck before letting out a loud sigh and rolling onto her back.  
Both of their legs are hanging off of the edge of the desk facing the chair. Madison looks over, exhausted, as the older woman runs a shaky hand through her hair. The brunette notices a clock on a small table in the corner before smirk slightly.  
She leans over and softly kisses the older woman on the mouth before pulling back. The cheerleader smiles. "Happy New Year," she whispers before Paula reaches up and brings Madison's head back down for a deeper kiss.  
"Happy New Year Madison," Paula repeats with a half smile of her own.  
Neither of them notices the girl standing outside of the window of the office. Kelly stands there with a saddened frown, having witnessed the entire thing. She drops the single red rose to the ground before walking away, leaving with it a card that reads simply  
_M,  
Get well soon.   
-K_'  
---------------------------------------END-----------------------------------

Sequel upon request…I hope you enjoyed kids ;)


End file.
